


The Maverick Prince

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sort of Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: At sixteen and after the death of his mother, the young High Prince John ran away to Athosia where he became just John Sheppard. At thirty-six, he has been recalled by the City to perform his duty.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2010 for the Harlequin challenge at UnderMistletoe. Reposting from Live Journal.

Background: This is a Pegasus where the Ancients once lived but never created the Wraith or the Replicators. But many of the other dangers of Pegasus still exist and, like any large civilization, different areas developed at difference paces. All of that is another story, for another time. Atlantis, however, is still the crown jewel of the galaxy and the seat of power.

"Sir," Lorne began, relenting when green eyes glared at him. "John."

John sighed. He knew it wasn't fair to take his anger out on Lorne but... it wasn't fair! "I'm not going to do it," he said flatly.

"There's no one else," Lorne said softly. "It is necessity. The message from the City was clear."

John closed his eyes, wishing he were anyplace but _here_. He walked over to the window and looked out over the city that stretched out in front of him. As a child, he had always enjoyed the view from the Tower but today he didn't really see it.

Instead, John saw the home he had made on Athosia. The long, white beach came up to the patio although he didn't have as much time to surf in the endless waves as he wanted. The farm and the animals he raised with the Athosians who had adopted him took most of his time.

"We have to go," Lorne informed him firmly.

John put on the formal jacket depicting his rank that had been brought for him and it settled heavily on his shoulders. "All right," he agreed, bracing himself for the events to come.

Lorne escorted him to the meeting room. John knew he was unhappy that there wasn't a full escort but John had been on his own so long that even the single escort – a polite way of saying 'guard' – was annoying.

"His Royal Highness, High Prince John of Atlantis," Lorne announced to the room. He stepped aside to allow John to enter the room.

Everyone stood as John entered the room. He hated that, wanting to tell them to remain seated, to ignore him. He did not know these people, he did not know who they were.

"John." His father said. There was a thin thread of warmth in the voice that John was surprised to hear. The welcome was formal since they both knew there were no other options. They had their roles to play and his father would not deviate from that.

"Sir," John answered with a small nod. It had been a long time since it had been _Father_. Now that he had the perspective of distance, he realized it had never been _Dad_. That thought made him sad for both of them.

He looked critically at his Father. Patrick John Sheppard, Ruler of Atlantis and effectively Ruler of Pegasus. John was thrown for a moment by how _old_ his father looked. He knew that the memory of his Father was a child's memory and that time had changed them both but the man in front of him looked weary.

Not for the first time he wished his mother had not died so young. She had been the buffer between them and could cajole them into at least working together. John stayed for almost a year after she died, making no small effort as a halfling to work with his father but the bitterness between them was too much for him to bear. He was too young at that point and his father was lost in his grief. So at sixteen, he left.

Now he was thirty six and he was back. At the command of the City, not even at the request of his Father.

"I'd like to introduce Scholar Rodney McKay, from Bending University," his father introduced the uncomfortable looking man standing with him.

"A scholar?" John asked, neutrally. He knew better than to let his dismay show, although, if pressed, he would not have been able to articulate his expectations.

"Yes," McKay answered, lifting his chin a bit. "I am the lead Scholar in Physics and Engineering at the University."

"I have no doubt of that," John replied gently. His father would allow nothing but the best, always looking to gain an advantage where he could. The City had its own, unknown, agenda.

"I... I want this no more than you," McKay offered, waving a hand to encompass himself and John.

John took a close look at the other man. He was reasonably good looking, broad shoulders, sturdy but a bit soft about the middle. John looked into clear, blue eyes. Eyes that looked back at him steadily.

"Join me for supper," John found himself issuing an invitation.

"I'm allergic to citrus," McKay replied immediately, then realized what he had said. "Sorry. It's just... important. Yes, I would like to join you." The eyes lit up in a way John found himself wanting to see more of.

"No citrus," John promised solemnly.

"Thank you," McKay answered with a touch of relief.

"If you would come with me," John offered. He turned to his father and nodded his head. "Sir, if you will excuse us."

John did not wait for a dismissal but turned to face Scholar McKay. "This way," John pointed to the door he had come in.

John retraced his steps to the apartment he had been assigned. Lorne shadowed them as they walked the halls in silence and stood quietly in the transporter, pressing the map to the Tower John was in.

Once in the room, he closed the door behind them. "What may I get for you?" Lorne asked.

John looked at McKay for guidance. McKay offered, "As long as there's no citrus, I'll eat pretty much anything."

"Then a sausage casserole, cheese rolls and salad," John decided. "And a sweet for after."

"Certainly," Lorne answered. "Should not take long."

"May I offer you a drink?" John offered after Lorne had left.

"Look... " McKay started.

John held a hand up. "I know you have questions. As do I," John stopped him. "But there are some choices we do not have. Now, a drink?"

John saw McKay give a small sigh. "Certainly.Water, or... beer if you have it."

"Beer I can do," John was relieved the request was for something simple and not to dissimilar to his own preference. He went to the cooling unit and brought out two bottles of beer. "It is local brew. While the color is pale, it has a hearty taste."

"Thank you," McKay replied taking the beer. He waved away the offer of a glass and took a drink directly from the bottle. John watched as McKay tilted his head back and the long lines of his neck became evident.

John took a swallow of his own beer. "We can sit on the balcony until supper arrives," he offered.

McKay nodded agreement. "I haven't seen any of Atlantis," he said. "Tell me about it."

John led him to the balcony. "I haven’t been here for twenty years. What I know is mostly history," he apologized.

"Considering all I know is what there is to learn from the history books," McKay pointed out, "anything you can tell me is more than what I know."

"Well, this is the central Tower of the city. Mostly living space but some science labs on the lower levels. We were in the Administrative Tower before, a large number of formal rooms and meeting spaces. It also has suites for some of the off world delegations that visit regularly," John pointed out the other buildings. "The pier just ahead of us is the Market, where hundreds of planets bring their goods to trade. It has no equal. Long ago the Stargate was in the Administrative Tower but it was moved to a better location to assist in the development of the Market. Goods and people can travel through the Stargate and go directly to the Market without having to travel through the city."

"I've heard of the Market of Atlantis, as many have, but I have never been there," McKay admitted. "If we have time, I'd like to see it." With a small grin, "And I have commissions from my sister and niece to fulfill."

"Sister?" John asked, allowing curiosity to color the question. He had wanted a brother, or a sister, at one time. David had been a fosterling from Hoff that John had grown up with for some years and remembered fondly. After the great plague that took too many lives on too many planets, David had been called home to his own family. They had kept somewhat in touch although now that John thought about it, he had not communicated with David in some time.

McKay snorted, "A younger sister, Jeannie. She was studying to be a Scholar – she would have been very good and stood highly in engineering – when she met a _poet._ " John could hear the derision in that word. "They fell in love and ran off to marry and she has followed him from place to place, planet to planet. They were visiting me when... the Call came." John could not decide if the bitterness in the Scholar's voice was about his sister or the Call.

"I can take you later," John offered. "The Market is always open and, unless you are commissioned with something very rare, a variety of shops will still be available after our supper."

"Nothing rare," McKay said. "Just... fripperies not available back home. Some lengths of cloth, threads, perfumes... although I would like to look for some equipment and tools for myself."

"Lorne can take us," John decided. "I do not know the shops but he can guide us." And, John knew, they would not be allowed to roam around the Market without an escort. He knew it would be easier to give in willingly to the escort than to put Lorne and the Guard in a position that would turn it intoa State visit.

"I would appreciate that," McKay sounded relieved. "I would be grateful for your advice on cloth and threads since I have no experience on what sorts of things are both _pretty_ and durable." He was obviously quoting his sister.

John laughed at the frustration in McKay's voice. "Women always think they are giving you enough information and are annoyed when you cannot read their minds," he grinned. "I think we will request that Lorne to bring one of the women guards with us as a guide."

"That's an excellent thought," McKay sounded relieved.

The silence wasn't –quite – awkward. They stood on the balcony and looked out over the city that shone red in the setting sun. As a child, John had enjoyed this time of day when he and his mother would watch the sun set over the city. She would hold him on her lap and would tell him stories about the various parts of the city as the day grew dark. To this day, he had no idea whether the stories were true or something she had made up to entertain a small child.

The door chime sounded and they turned to see who was at the door. "Come," John said.

"Dinner," Lorne announced as he pushed a cart into the apartment. John thought perhaps there was a hint of concern that John did not question who was at the door before he allowed entrance.

Grateful for the distraction, John said, "We can serve ourselves. Thank you."

"Not a problem, sir," Lorne replied.

"Scholar McKay tells me he has need to visit the Market," John stated. "Can we do that later this evening? And, he is need of things for his sister where he would appreciate a woman's assistance. Do you have someone that can come with us?"

"Certainly," Lorne agreed promptly. John assumed it was relief that they were willing to take someone else with them. "Protector Cadman is available and would be able to assist you."

"If you and she would be available in," he turned to McKay with a question in his eyes, "say, two hours?"

McKay nodded agreement.

"Yes, sir," Lorne said. "Anything else just now?"

"Not at the moment," John assured him. "Thank you."

Lorne gave a small bow and left them.

"Shall we?" John waved at the table Lorne had set for them.

"Yes," McKay said. "I am hungry. I have found over time that I need to eat regularly or I suffer from a weakness. If I go too long between meals it can be debilitating."

They moved to the table, taking seats that let them look out a window as they ate.

"I... this is not easy for either of us," McKay stated the obvious. "Tell me something of yourself."

"I would have thought someone would have... briefed you about me," John replied.

"High Prince, ran away twenty years ago, no one knows where," McKay rattled off. "That's all anyone's told me."

John sat back in his chair. No one knew where he had been? He had been corresponding irregularly with David on Hoff and received at least yearly 'missives' from his Father which he had responded to dutifully if otherwise briefly.

"I have been on Athosia, running a plantation there. We raise tormack and tava beans for trade with others, most of that is overseen by the leader of the clan I first met when I landed there. Teyla Emmagen is the current leader of the clan, she runs the growing part of the plantation and we employ those of her clan who wish to work with us."

"Growing things is hard work," McKay put in. "My sister brings me cuttings that when planted and tended would serve as herbs for cooking or to sooth burns. Yet when she leaves, all turn black as they wither and die."

John laughed. "Yes, the first few years the Athosians were kind enough to put up with me until I grew into myself and became able enough to keep up with them. Now, I know to pace myself and can keep up with the adults but the halflings can outstrip me at harvest time."

McKay snorted. "Halflings are always showing off."

"True," John agreed. "We also have a herd of equines that I work with regularly. There, the Halflings often find that youth plays them no advantage."

"Equines?" McKay was astonished. "A herd?"

"Yes," John affirmed. "We captured a female when she was carrying young, twins. She died, mostly of fright we thought after, but we raised the young in an outbuilding. Getting them used to people from birth helped us to be able to train them, the way one often trains canines to be housebroken. Once we knew the two we raised could be domesticated, we captured other newly birthed equines in order to domesticate them. When we had a dozen about the proper age, we let them breed. They became the base of the herd we have today. We still search for newly born equines to add to the stock but not as frequently as we needed to in the beginning. More to strengthen the herd on occasion."

"What do you use them for?" McKay looked either fascinated or repelled, John could not be sure which.

"Some with the appropriate temperament, we can use for carriers. We can ride upon their backs to get to other locations more quickly than on foot. Some are better for pulling a wagon to carry a group of people or supplies. We're trying to see if we can use some to drag plows through the field to facilitate the planting and to allow us to plant fields that would otherwise take too long to dig up to be worth planting."

"Wait! You need an equine to get from place to place? You cannot take a transporter?" McKay asked in astonishment.

John sighed. "Athosia is... barbarian, you could say, compared to Atlantis or to your University world," he explained. "There is no transporter system, no energy grid. The Stargate allows the Athosians to communicate and trade with other worlds but, once one is through the Stargate and arrives on Athosia, there are few locations that have access to energy that does not involve manual labor. One large town about a day's walk from the Stargate uses a waterfall to generate energy for the town but they do not have excess to share. There is tell of a town that uses the heat from the ground to provide energy but that is more than a week's travel from the gate and I have not been there."

McKay looked in some horror at that information. "But... there are ways to store energy that can be used for years to power small towns! Surely, you could have obtained one of them!"

John knew this was a personally uncomfortable topic. "Perhaps _High Prince John_ could have afforded such, but _John Sheppard_ could not. The Athosians are proud people and to be given such riches, unearned, would be an insult," he explained softly. "Therefore, we do without."

"Your Athosians are... either spectacularly stupid or spectacularly honorable," McKay uttered.

"One does not miss what one has never had," John replied calmly. "I have done what I can for the clan that has adopted me but one man cannot change an entire world."

"Yet we are here together on behalf of the entire galaxy," McKay pointed out.

John gave another small sigh. "I wish it were otherwise," he said softly.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. John noted that McKay enjoyed the sweet after dinner, a confection of sugar and chocolate that he ate sparingly of, unused to such rich food. McKay hummed with happiness as he savored the treat, licking his spoon carefully to get at every morsel.

Knowing they had time before Lorne would come to take them to the Market, John poured mugs of caff and asked, "I have told you some of myself, tell me of yourself."

They moved to chairs in the sitting area, taking their drinks with them.

"The less said of my youth, the better," McKay started. "I was a bright child but my parents did not know what to make of it. Fortunately, the village teacher had connections with Bending and as a halfling I found myself far from home but in a place where my intelligence was welcomed."

John nodded encouragement. "Go on."

"I was placed in classes with others older than I but I was soon ahead of them," McKay recounted with a distant look in his eyes. "Fortunately, I was soon placed with a mentor, the lead Scholar in Physics. He simply gave me projects to do that were a challenge to my knowledge and helped me learn how to figure them out for myself. It was not long before he and I were essentially equals, working together... I thought... to solve problems the University set for us."

There was a touch of bitterness in the last part of the tale, John thought. He asked carefully, "It was not as you thought?"

It was McKay's turn to sigh. "Remember that I came to the University as a halfling and knew nothing of politics. It turned out that my mentor was a secret member of the Genii and was grooming me to work for them."

John absorbed this information with as neutral a face as he could manage. He had his own brush with the Genii that he had long buried in his memory. One he did not want to awaken.

McKay must not have noticed anything amiss for he continued, "I was stunned and horrified to discover we were not working on building an energy source but something that could be twisted to become a device of destruction. When I confronted him, he tried to have me kidnapped by Genii soldiers who were living on Bending pretending to be students. I was fortunate to be able to escape and report the attack to the Proctors." McKay was then silent for long enough that John thought the story was at an end.

"Rather than be questioned by the Proctors, he committed suicide," McKay said softly. "He left me a letter that blamed me for forcing him to take his own life rather than reveal his cause."

"That was not your fault," John said firmly.

A small, rueful sounding laugh escaped from McKay. "At the time, I did not understand that. This was someone I had looked up to, as a parent. He had taken me into his apartment, his lab, his life and I was treated as... one who was welcome to be there."

There was more than one form of abandonment, John knew. He had suffered from one form, McKay from another. Yet they had both survived.

A brisk knock on the door brought John from his reverie. "Come."

Lorne and a woman soldier entered the room, dressed informally John was grateful to see. "You wished to visit the Market?" he reminded them. "This is Protector Cadman, who assures me she can assist you with your commission."

The blonde woman did not look like the usual Protector, she was lithe and comely with an easy smile on her face. "Your Highness." She must have been coached by Lorne for she only made a small dip rather than the full bow the members of the Guard were required to make to John.

"John, if you would," John requested. "We wish to be... incognito, if at all possible." He turned to McKay. "I would be pleased if you would use my given name."

"Thank you," McKay replied. "If it pleases you, I am Rodney." He turned to the guards. "And to you also, please. I am not used to any ceremony and, honestly, would make something of a muddle of it if it were required."

The two guards nodded, slightly reluctantly he thought, although Cadman seemed more at ease with the thought than Lorne did.

"Then I must be Laura," she said cheerfully. "If we are to complete the charade, it will not do for you to call me Protector."

"Agreed. Shall we go?" John asked.

"Wait! I have to get funds from my room," McKay – Rodney protested.

"Allow me to fund this trip," John offered. "Rather, we can impose on the largess of my Father and Atlantis since they brought us here."

Rodney looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

Lorne stepped forward slightly. "If I may?" John nodded. "His Majesty did provide for any needs you may have. It would be remiss if you did not take advantage of that offer."

"All right," Rodney gave in.

They went out into the hall to the transporter. It was a closer fit with four of them and John found himself close to Rodney. He could feel the warmth of his body along his arm, he had a sudden longing for more of that feeling.

They stepped out of the transporter into a corridor and John missed the warmth Rodney had provided.

"This way," Lorne directed.

A short walk brought them to one of the entrances to the Market. John knew that to get to the Market one had to go through the security of Atlantis but he also knew there were many things that could be used as weapons and physical security checks would not reveal intentions.

"Where to first?" Cadman asked.

"My sister requested cloth and threads," Rodney stated. "She travels with her husband, so they have need for materials that are durable. But she also wanted pretty which I have no eye for."

"That I can help you with," Cadman assured him. "I know a dressmaker that has goods I think you will find appropriate. If you will go this way?" She pointed up a street off to their immediate left.

They strolled down the street, pausing slightly on occasion, for both John and Rodney were interested in the sights. It had been many years since John had been to the Market and Rodney had never been. As a result, there were many shops that caught their eye. They did not stop but John made mental note of some of the shops that Rodney seemed to find of particular interest.

John listened as Rodney maintained a continuous monologue about some of the items they saw on display. Some shops he dismissed as "charlatans" while others seemed to pique his interest, more often food and sweet shops. He did not profess an interest in entering, disparaging most with an over-use of citrus in their goods, making them inedible for him.

"Here, sirs," Cadman pointed. "John," she amended with a blush when John looked hard at her.

"Help me," Rodney commanded as they entered the shop. Even John was overwhelmed by the choices on display. He looked down as his own deceptively simple black outfit and understood why Rodney would want assistance.

"Merie," Cadman spoke to the elderly woman who came forward to meet them. "My friend is in need of goods for his sister. She travels much and needs cloth that will wear."

Merie eyed John speculatively but after a brief nod, turned her attention to Rodney and Laura.

"Her husband is a traveling poet," Rodney added. "They must look proper when he is making presentations for an audience. And they have a young child of eight years who is always in need of new clothes."

"Ah! I have some things back here that I think you will find appropriate," Merie offered. "Please, come with me."

Rodney and Cadman went with her to the rear of the shop. John could watch them over the rows of goods, Lorne did not move from his side.

"Even here?" John asked softly.

"Even here," Lorne confirmed in a similar tone. "But Merie designed for your mother at one time. She opened this shop after you left."

John had not realized that and appreciated the information. He looked about the shop with renewed interest.

"John!" Cadman called with a gleam in her eye after she and Rodney had conferred for some time with the shop keeper. "Come and help us."

"I doubt that I can be of much help," he protested. "I have no eye for dress goods." He joined the small circle in the back of the shop.

"I.... I do not know which to choose and... Laura suggests I take them all," Rodney complained plaintively.

"Well, that is not a bad idea," John replied. At Rodney's obvious distress at the suggestion, he relented. "Which are your top choices?"

Rodney pointed to three of the several lengths that were on display. "Take those and add," John looked the offerings over and pointed two others, "this one as my gift to your sister, the other as a gift to your niece. Will that be acceptable?"

"Better," Rodney answered in some relief. "Threads that are appropriate, then, also."

"And buttons," Cadman put in.

"Buttons?" Rodney sounded faintly bewildered.

"Let us ask Merie to add what she thinks will suit," Cadman suggested. "And some extras, for one never has enough buttons."

"Done," John agreed. "Madam, if you would?" he asked Merie.

"Certainly," she answered. "Where to you want it all sent?"

Lorne stepped in. "Ca-... Laura can pick it up... tomorrow?" he suggested.

Merie nodded. "I can have it ready then," she promised.

"Thank you," Rodney said to both Cadman and Merie.

"Anything else?" John asked.

"Fragrance?" Rodney put forth tentatively.

Cadman looked Rodney up and down critically and offered, "Did she give you any idea what she wanted?"

"Something _light_ and something she would not be able to get on Bending is all she said," Rodney replied.

Cadman tilted her head in consideration of Rodney's dilemma. "If I may suggest...." Rodney nodded encouragement. "Allow me to make some selections to bring to you. That will be much easier than trying to visit a perfumerie."

"Would you?" Rodney was relieved. "That was the part I dreaded the most. Thank you."

"Not at all," she replied cheerfully. "What else?"

Rodney hesitated and John asked softly, "Something else?"

John found the small blush charming and Rodney said, "If you'd indulge me for a bit, perhaps to a shop that provides musical instruments?"

"Certainly," John assured him. "We have time." He looked at Lorne and Cadman. "Suggestions?"

"This area of shops would not have such," Lorne obviously debated. "I have no talent for music and do not know of any specific shop to bring to your attention but we can go to that area of the Market and see which shops might still be open. If nothing that suits is open we can return again tomorrow."

Cadman turned to the shop keeper, "Merie, do you have any recommendations where we should look at musical instruments?"

"Also not one of my talents, but Grodin's is well known," she offered.

"I am only interested in looking briefly," Rodney protested. "It does not matter to me."

"How about if we look in Grodin's, see if there is anything you would like to look at closer and then call it a night?" John offered. That should also make their escort happier, putting limits on what they might do.

"Yes, if you are sure you would not mind," Rodney agreed, eyes shining brightly in eagerness.

For that look, John found he would agree to almost anything. It made Rodney look younger and even more attractive and John thought he could drown in the blue of those eyes. He shook himself.

"If I truly mind, I will tell you," John promised. "Lead on," he told Lorne.

As they walked along the streets to the portion of the Market where the musical shops congregated, John asked, "A Scholar and a musician?"

Rodney grimaced slightly. "I started out to be a musician when I was very young. I studied with all of the traveling bards I could meet and practiced on a keyboard instrument my mother was able to find for me. It was of relatively poor quality but all she was able to convince my father to obtain. One of the traveling bards I was working with told me that while I certainly would be an acceptable player and could play the music of others, I lacked the _creativity_ to create my own music."

"But you must have been very young at the time!" John protested. "It was cruel to tell a child they cannot do something at that age!"

"I know," Rodney answered. "But I took it to heart and told my mother to sell the keyboard to another and did not play again for many years. I have started to study music again in recent years since there are relationships between science and music that are more evident when one knows more about music. I have not the skill to entertain others but I entertain myself and learn more about both science and music as I play."

"I would like to hear some of your playing," John asked. When Rodney stiffened at the request, John hastily amended, "Only if you are willing, of course."

"I... I will think on it," Rodney conceded.

They easily found Grodin's shop but it was already closed for the day. John made note of the hours of business and hoped they could return when the shop would be open.

As he turned to Lorne to ask about a tavern they might stop in, John noticed fast moving shadows approach.

"Down!" he commanded to Rodney, grabbing the Scholar about the shoulders and gently tumbling him so he lay on the ground. "Stay there," he hissed. Rodney's position on the ground and against the building was the only protection he could provide at that moment. He crouched in front of Rodney, taking a calming breath as he looked to see what was happening.

Lorne and Cadman had their weapons out but Cadman was positioned awkwardly, cut off from the ambush. Lorne was between her and the primary group and while she could pick off some of the attackers on the edges of the group, she could not aim at others without risking a hit on Lorne.

John looked around and saw a broom sitting next to the door of the shop. Thankful to the lazy apprentice that had not put the implement away, he grabbed it and swung it experimentally to get the feel of the weight on the end and the strength of the pole. It would be more than sufficient.

A pair of attackers came less quickly from the opposite direction of the group Lorne faced, probably hoping to take advantage of Lorne and Cadman's blind side. They looked at John and one laughed in derision, "Ho! Look at the high and mighty prince and his _broom!_ "

They came at John and, with an ease of years of practice, John _flowed_ through well honed moves as he swung the end of the bristle end of the broom to push one attacker off balance while plotting in his head the trajectory he would need to take with the other end to _smack!_ the pole against the back of the head of the other.

The movement must have caught the corner of Cadman's eye since John could see her turn to shoot at the man he had tumbled off balance. One assailant taken care of, he focused on the other. Taking advantage of the moment he had before the man would be able to regroup after John's first strike, John turned in place to be able to bring the end of the pole up under the man's chin. The strike was true and the man's head snapped back, hard. He dropped to the ground without a sound.

Cadman darted over to them, keeping an eye on Lorne's progress with the others as she moved. "Are you safe?" she demanded.

"Check Rodney," he commanded, not moving from his place between Rodney and the two downed attackers, not daring to look in back of him.

"My duty..." she started.

"Your duty is to do as I command," John said sternly. "Check on Rodney."

"Yes, sir," she darted around him."Safe!" she called.

The group attacking Lorne must have realized that the others had been subdued and quickly melted back into the shadows. Lorne or Cadman must have called for backup –the tromp of troops could be heard approaching at a fast pace and an aircar appeared overhead.

Not until Lorne came back to their position did John relax. He turned to see Cadman helping Rodney stand, brushing him off as she helped him become steady on his feet.

Lorne looked down at the two men at their feet. "The rest got away and took their wounded with them," he announced unnecessarily. "You did better than I did."

John knelt and felt for the pulse on the man he struck under the chin. "Dead," he announced.

Lorne was at the other man. "Shot," he said, "but still alive."

"Cadman's work," John gave credit where it was due. "Take him in, see what he can tell us," John directed. "Otherwise, this is for naught." He looked at Rodney who seemed to be unharmed. "Go, we're fine."

Lorne waved to the aircar, directing the arriving troops to seal off the area to allow the aircar to land. "Take him in, keep him secure but let me know when he becomes awake," Lorne told the medics.

An 'aye' came from the medics and they quickly had the unconscious assailant on a stretcher and in the aircar. They took off and were soon a speck against the night sky.

"If you would, sir?" Lorne asked. "We need to go." He kept his anxiety from bleeding into his speech but John could see the tension that still held his body.

"Yes," John agreed. He turned to find Rodney and Cadman just behind him. "Hey," he said softly to Rodney. "You okay?"

"Yes. And thank you for saving my life," Rodney answered. "Although, ow, I think I bruised my elbow with the take-down you used." He rubbed the elbow in question. "Did you have to be quite so forceful?"

"Do you need a medic?" John was immediately concerned.

"No, it'll be fine, although I think some ice would help," Rodney pointed out.

"We're good here," John told Lorne. "Lead on."

They left the Market, troops leading and following this time. A group preceded them on the transporter and waited for them at the far end. Another group came immediately after them. Not until they were ensconced in John's apartment did he relax. Lorne and Cadman did a sweep of the apartment before they bowed briefly and left, closing the door behind them. John knew if he checked, there would be a pair of guards stationed outside the door.

John went to the cooling unit and got ice from the upper compartment. He placed some in a towel and brought it over to Rodney. "Why don't you sit?" he asked. "It will be easier than trying to hold on to this while standing."

Rodney sat in the chair he occupied earlier. He took the towel, set it on the arm of the chair and rested his elbow on it. Giving a small sigh of relief, he crumpled into the back of the chair.

"You are not all right," John made that a statement and not a question.

"Physically, I am fine," Rodney retorted in a show of spirit John was glad to see. "Just... nerves. And seeing you turn all... Warrior."

John huffed. "As a barbarian world, Athosia has its share of bandits. Learning personal defense is imperative, that is all." There was more than that but not part of the current discussion.

"You killed a man with a broom!" Rodney pointed out.

"Before he could harm you," John retorted.

"Me? You think he... they... were out to harm me?" Rodney squawked.

"You're unique," John pointed out. "Without you, without your... genetics, you would not be here."

"You are more unique," Rodney countered. "You're the Bearer."

For that was the crux of John's problem. Once every few generations, generally attributed to intervention by the City itself for there was no other explanation, a male child was born with the capability to have children. Any children born of the Bearer became a new line of Rulers of Atlantis. It had been thus for at least the three thousand years for which records existed in the City. Scholars spoke softly about Bearings even prior to those in the records.

John's great-great grandfather had been a Bearer, a member of the Guard who protected the Ruler of his time. His match, identified by the City, had been a cousin of the Ruler. They had one child, John's great grandfather who had become the next Ruler.

Even as a child, John knew he was the next Bearer. Before he left, the City refused to identify his match, the one who could make him with child. For some unknown reason, the City only recently identified Scholar Rodney McKay as his match. With the release of that identification by the City, John had been ordered to return from Athosia and Scholar McKay summarily brought from Bending.

There was always a faction who opposed the Bearing. Whether they supported the current Ruler or were offended by the ideal of a male pregnancy or opposed the Royalty in general, it made no difference. There was always a disaffected group that would try to stop the Bearing from happening. Occasionally they would succeed and the current line would continue for another generation but never more than two. Another Bearer would be born and the cycle would occur again.

The fact that John's Father was the current Ruler and John was already the next in line made his own condition an oddity. Never before had someone directly in the Ruling line been the next Bearer. The fact that John had no siblings, no direct rivals for the Throne, made it even odder.

John sat opposite Rodney. "I know," he replied despondently. "I... I never wanted this. I had been hoping that you... not you but the one who would be my match, I was hoping maybe he did not exist in this generation."

"If you gave up the Throne, who would become King?" Rodney asked.

"There are cousins," John shrugged elegantly. "I do not care which one, just anyone but me."

"I think... that is not to be," Rodney said softly.

"I know," John agreed, reluctant to voice what in his heart he already knew.

They sat in silence, this time a more comfortable silence.

"Beer?" John asked, finally.

"Yes, please," Rodney replied. He moved his elbow experimentally. "The ice, and sitting, helped."

John got up and opened two more beers, handing one to Rodney. They drank as the stars came out over the city.

"I don't know how to do this," John said into the darkness that had overtaken the room. They had not turned on any lights as they came in, letting the darkness seep in.

Rodney snorted. "You think I do?" he asked. "At least you've had a lifetime to get used to the idea. I've barely had a sevenday."

"I've had a lifetime to deny what I am," John shot back. "I didn't want this. I was hoping to give this up and live my life out running a plantation on Athosia."

"Now what?" Rodney asked simply.

John was silent for a moment. "As I see it, we have a small number of options. One option that the City will fight us on is that we can go our separate ways, never... consummating the bond the City wants us to have. Another option is we can go slow, get to know one another, spend time together and make a decision about when and where on our own terms."

"Or?" Rodney asked.

"We can get it over with, then go our separate ways," John finished.

"Isn't that a bit... crude?" Rodney was disbelieving.

John stood and looked out the window overlooking the city. "It's unfair to you, to tie you down to someone you do not know," John offered. "That way you... we can... do our duty and you can go back to your life on Bending."

"You think so little of me that I would choose that? To... leave you... to leave an unborn child?" Rodney declared. He moved to stand next to John. "Look at me." It was a demand John could not refuse.

He looked in those blue eyes and was lost. "Rodney..." He was stunned by the depth of emotion there.

"You idiot," Rodney declared. He closed the distance between them and placed his warm lips on John's.

The kiss started soft, tentative... then John's brain kicked in. He was being kissed! He wrapped his arms about Rodney's shoulders to bring him closer. The warm body against his made him groan with the pleasure that curled low in his belly.

The kiss broke but John did not release his hold.

"I think perhaps not too slow, but I would like to get to know you. You are brave, capable and honorable," Rodney stated. "You have been here but a three-day and yet you command the loyalty of your Guard." He breathed warm air against John's neck. "The fact that you do not want to Rule makes you suited to the position." He leaned back to look John in the eye. "I would be honored to stay with you."

"But... your work," John protested. "It is important to you... and to others!"

"Are you bound to the city?" Rodney asked mildly.

Hope dawned in John. "I can go with you!" he exclaimed.

" _We_ can go together," Rodney replied. "We can go anywhere. To Bending, to Athosia..."

"Rodney!" John could barely comprehend what he was hearing.

"John!" Rodney replied softly. "I would like to know you better. Perhaps if we take a sevenday... to spend time together, to consider our future... I have long suspected that the City makes a match based on temperament as well as genetics, therefore we are at least compatible. If we were to give that a chance..."

John leaned in for a brief kiss. "I would like that."

"While I am not adverse to staying in your arms," Rodney grinned mischievously, "if we wish to go slow I must put some distance between us."

John realized that he had grown accustomed to the warmth against his and there was evidence of growing interest, on both their parts. He leaned in for a small kiss, released Rodney and stepped back.

"I think you are correct," John grinned but missed the warmth of Rodney's body.

"It has been a long, and exciting, day," Rodney offered. "I think it is time I retire."

"The guard will escort you to your rooms," John stated. "Please do not wander about on your own. While it should be safe while you are in the Tower, tonight's experience means that we cannot let our guard down."

Rodney looked momentarily disconcerted. "Yes, thank you. I would appreciate an escort," he said.

Thankful that Rodney was being agreeable, John said, "May I see you in the morning?"

"I think I'm supposed to be the one wooing you," Rodney smirked. "Yes, please. How do I leave a request for caff in the morning?"

"Tell the escort what you would like for breakfast and what time," John directed. "I will have someone assigned to you tomorrow who will assist you with any needs you may have."

Rodney looked faintly disconcerted. "I don't want to be a bother," he protested.

John said gently, "You will never be a bother. And you are my match, for that you will be honored." John found the faint blush charming and in contrast to the voluble man he already found Rodney to be. He walked Rodney to the door and requested one of the guards escort Rodney to his room.

John wandered back into his own apartment, stripping off his clothes in the bathroom and setting the water temperature with a thought. He had not missed the constant hot water until he came back to Atlantis. Truly hot water for bathing was always a luxury and even warm water was sometimes tightly rationed when the weather was cold -- fortunately there were only several sevendays of that in most years. The climate of Athosia where the plantation was located was mostly temperate, not too hot even in mid-summer and cold to the point of water freezing for no more than six to eight sevenday. As a halfling living in the City, he had not thought about where hot water came from... it was not until he was on Athosia and had to heat water to wash his face that he understood something of what he had blithely given up.

Tumbling into bed, John thought about the day. He thought about broad shoulders, blue eyes and a quick wit. He fell asleep, a thread of hope he had not anticipated wending through his thoughts... _Just maybe, this will work...._


	2. Chapter 2

John slept soundly, which was unexpected since he had learned to sleep lightly over the years. Foaling happened at all hours, weather was unpredictable and roaming predators – human and animal – always stalked the plantation. There was something about being back on Atlantis that made him feel safe in a way he had not in a long time. He attributed that to the City itself.

Someone had left rolls and caff in a warmer for him. He was surprised he had slept through someone entering the suite, for after the attack yesterday he did not think he would have relaxed that much.

He poured himself caff and spread preserves on the roll. Strawberry! Something that did not grow well on Athosia yet had been a favorite when he was a child. The work of the City in remembering that.

A chime, to indicate someone was at the door. "Come!" he called.

Lorne entered, dressed in the informal House uniform. "Sir, your Father asks to see you this morning."

"Asks?" Or _demands?_ " John inquired.

"Asks," Lorne replied firmly. "At your convenience. If you would bring Scholar McKay, that would be welcome."

"I would like to see Rodney first before I spring Father on him," John decided. "Tell Father we will be available in about..." he looked at a timepiece, "two hours."

"That will be fine," Lorne answered.

"Is Rodney up yet and has he eaten?" John inquired.

Lorne snorted. "He's been up for hours but all he's had is caff and some pastries. He maintains he is working on projects he brought along and has asked for a board he can write on. He'd like access to the City systems but has been told he has to wait on you for that."

"Bring us an assortment of breakfast foods, eggs, meat, whatever the kitchen has on hand," John directed. "I will see what he is doing and make a decision."

"Yes, sir," Lorne replied. "Unless you have any other preferences, I'll assign Protector Cadman as Scholar McKay's escort."

John gave a small grin. "That is fine, unless he has any complaints."

Lorne somehow managed to order breakfast while escorting John to Rodney's apartment which was really just immediately below John's. If he had been alone, John might have taken the stairs but didn't want to offend Lorne's sensibilities too much. Yet. He sedately took the transporter to the next floor, allowing Lorne to do his job.

"Rodney! Good morning!" John called upon entering Rodney's apartment.

"Did you bring more caff?" Rodney demanded.

"It's coming, along with a real breakfast, not just pastries," John replied easily. "The day is easier to face when breakfast is more than sweets and caff."

"Yes, yes," Rodney waved. "Listen, what do I have to do to gain access to the City systems? Anyone I have asked has deferred to you, so – I'm asking you."

John temporized, "Tell me what you want to do."

"I have a theory about energy grids that I need more information to take any further. The fact that the City has one of the largest, single energy grids that we are aware of makes it imperative for me to see more about how it is powered and how it does all the work it does," Rodney expounded.

"What sort of information will you be looking for?" John asked.

"I know the City should have multiple energy sources," Rodney replied enthusiastically. "There should be more than a single ZedPM, for example..."

"Zed?" John interrupted.

"Zed... oh, letter 'zee.' We use that on Bending to ensure what we do not communicate information incorrectly. The letter C and the letter Z sound somewhat alike and can be mistaken when working with others, especially if one has an accent of any type," Rodney explained.

John turned that over in his head for a moment. "Yes, that does make sense," he allowed. "Continue."

"In order to power a City of this size, the ZedPM must be more efficient or... more powerful, or something that we have not been able to duplicate in our own efforts. The units that have been constructed to date deplete too fast," Rodney went on. "If there are any efficiencies we can take advantage of, perhaps the work involved would be simpler or less costly to allow places like your Athosia to afford to create their own energy grid."

John considered. The idea was not totally new but Rodney was probably the first in a long period of time who could accomplish such a task. However....

"The final decision is not mine," John replied and held up a hand when Rodney would interrupt. "Nor my Father's. It is a decision that the City must make. Examination of the primary power supply for the City is only at her discretion."

Rodney was bewildered. " _Her_ discretion? How does one ask such a thing?"

The door chimes interrupted the start of John's tale. "Let us sit and have breakfast and I will tell you... what I can."

It was someone John did not know who brought in their meal. The man set out the dishes quickly, asked "Anything else?" and when John replied, "No, thank you," left as quietly as he came.

"I did not know I was hungry," Rodney said, drawn to the table of covered dishes. "Smells good."

"I suspect that a diet of just pastry is not sufficient for you," John answered. "And it is another way to spend time together."

"Good of you to think of it, then. Thank you," Rodney replied, sitting and uncovering the gently steaming food.

John allowed the time to fill their plates before he replied to Rodney's question.

"The City has... what many would call a mind of its own," he started. "Yes, I know a City cannot be alive but there is _intent_ behind a serious number of the things that happen. There is no one good explanation so the thought of intelligence is sometimes as good as any."

"But that would take skills we do not have to craft such a mechanism!" Rodney protested.

John debated. Details beyond this were traditionally only for the Ruler and his heir... or for the Bearer and his Match, once the relationship had been consummated. He had no reason to think Rodney would not stay, would not help him create the new line of Rulers, but he could not be sure.

For the records handed down from Ruler to Ruler show that Atlantis was originally created by others who called themselves _Ancient_. The Old Ones who created Atlantis and the Stargates left behind information that was sometimes helpful, sometimes harmful and too many times incomplete.

It was simpler to go with the truth. "There are parts of this story I cannot tell you until we... bond," John stated. "There are traditions that... even I do not wish to flaunt."

Rodney stared for a moment. "Traditions? Bah! Superstitions, you mean!"he challenged.

"Rodney," John said softly, to get his attention. He took Rodney's flailing hand in his. "I have not the study you have but I ask you to trust me in this. Even as a child I understood that there are some things... some knowledge that all were not meant to have. Think. That is not true in some of the work you do? There are things you know, things you know how to do – if they were to become widely known, you know someone would take hurt from it."

Rodney stilled, thinking. "The Genii..." he replied in the same soft tone.

John nodded. "They would use such for their own benefit. To rule over others with a hard fist, mayhap take slaves. That is not something we should wish on anyone." Although those who would try to rule with such intent would find the City... difficult. She protected herself. He wove their fingers together. "Trust me."

"It seems that I must," Rodney agreed ruefully.

Freeing Rodney's hand, John went back to his breakfast. "Eat. I have something I do think you will be interested in."

Rodney looked puzzled for a moment and then shrugged. He quickly ate what was left on his plate and took a second helping of what was left.

Then John remembered. "My apologies," he stated. "My Father has asked to see us this morning and I sent a message that we would do so after our meal. I do hope that is not too inconvenient."

Rodney sighed. "As you think best," he answered but slowed down eating his meal. "What do you think he wants?"

"I suspect... he is mostly curious," John theorized. "I have not been to Atlantis in twenty years and our only communications have been... brief. With the City revealing your existence, he is now faced with dealing with not only myself but someone who might well be my... partner."

"A meeting of potential family members?" Rodney asked. "Do you dislike your Father?"

John fiddled with the mug of caff in his hands. "It is not as much dislike as... I do not know the man. Remember, I was but sixteen when I left and my mother had died just a year before that. He and I had terrible rows when I lived here but that may have been the vagaries of youth on my part and simple frustration on his."

"Then we present ourselves and see what may happen," Rodney agreed.

"Thank you," John said.

John nibbled on some fruit as Rodney finished his meal, between them they ate all that had been brought to them.

"Let me freshen up before we go," Rodney stated.

"Certainly," John agreed. While Rodney was out of the room, he called Lorne to let him know they were soon ready to see his Father and that someone could remove the breakfast dishes from Rodney's room.

Cadman escorted them to the meeting. "Your Father is in his private rooms and asked that you be brought there." While she was professional, John could tell she was curious but he had nothing to tell her. She brought them to the rooms, rang the chime and stayed outside as they went in.

"You should not be so trusting, meeting us without a guard," John told his Father. "After all, it is well honored tradition for the Heir to take the Rule before his time."

"If I thought you would be interested in Rule, I would gladly give it to you," his Father replied seriously. "You have repeated your lack of interest over the years, mostly by not returning to Atlantis. I suspect I am safer with you than even Scholar McKay is."

"True," John agreed. "I am only here because it was made clear I must return."

"Scholar McKay," John's father turned to Rodney. "I hope I do not impinge on your day."

"No, sir," Rodney replied mildly with a nod. "I am at your service."

"Come, sit with me," his Father said. "Tell me more of what you have been doing. More than the 'I am fine' than you have sent back in your yearly missives."

Startled at the interest, John moved to the sitting area without thought. Rodney followed closely and they sat around a low table near the window.

"I... do not know where to begin," John faltered in the face of the man who had shouted statements he did not want to recall at their last meeting twenty years ago.

"Tell me of your equines, then," his Father suggested. "I understand you have done well there."

With some hesitation, John launched into the story he had told Rodney yesterday. His Father asked intelligent questions about the raising of foals and the keeping of the equines which naturally led into discussion of the Plantation and the Athosians who worked with John. Rodney joined in discussion about some of the methods used on the Plantation with ideas about what could be done differently.

A smaller chime inside the room brought to John's attention that is was now lunchtime and that they had been talking for more than two hours.

"I... we are sorry to take up so much of your time," John apologized.

"No," his Father said, "I must apologize to you... for not making something of an effort with you." He looked between them. "It is _we?_ " he asked softly.

John looked at Rodney who gave a slight nod. "We think so," John answered. "We suit, I think, but we are taking this somewhat slowly. We are not halflings to plunge without thought into what will be a life-long commitment."

"Ah! That is good news, then," John's Father replied. "I am obligated to be elsewhere for luncheon; otherwise I would like to stay." He stood. "If there is anything you need, ask. Please?"

John was thrown by the polite man in front of him. This was not the Father he remembered. He knew they both would have changed over time but... it was still something of a surprise to him. John stood and Rodney followed. "We will, thank you."

"John. Scholar McKay." With a nod he was gone.

Rodney sat with a small 'oof'. "That went better than I suspect you ever could have imagined," Rodney said.

"Indeed, it did," John replied sitting for a moment also. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, an effort to gather his thoughts. "Now, our own lunch or are you up to some minor exploring?" John asked.

"You fed me enough breakfast to keep me for a while," Rodney retorted. "As long as there is no major exertion involved with your exploring, I am open to that."

John stood and held a hand out to Rodney. He wanted to touch but knew he had to limit himself since he did not want to scare Rodney off. "Come, I know something I think you will like."

"What did you have in mind?" Rodney did not remove his hand from John's, seemingly glad to have that connection between them.

"But it would not be a surprise if I were to tell you, would it?" John teased. He came up short when he found Lorne and Cadman waiting for them. He had forgotten that he would not be allowed to roam around Atlantis on his own, especially after the attack last evening. He reluctantly let go of Rodney's hand, "Wait for a moment while I confer with Lorne?"

Rodney nodded. John led Lorne to the other side of the hall and briefed the escort on where they would be going. Lorne's eyes lit up and nodded.

They went back to the waiting pair and John again took Rodney's hand. "Now we can go."

At the transporter, Lorne tapped the map for the location John wanted. It was really only down two floors in the same building for it was technically part of the Ruler's residence.

They exited the transporter into dimly lit halls. "Your Father does not use this space," Lorne explained. "But he... visits from time to time."

That also surprised John but he kept that thought to himself. They approached a set of double doors that whispered open as Lorne passed his hand over the controls. "We will wait here," Lorne announced.

"Thank you," John said, ushering Rodney into the dimly lit chamber.

The lights came up and Rodney breathed, "An omnichora! It is beautiful!"

They walked closer to the instrument and stood together in front of it. "My mother would play for us on occasion." He turned to Rodney and said gently, "I was hoping... perhaps you might want to try it."

"I couldn't...." Rodney started to refuse. "I'm not good enough to..."

John brought him close, to look into those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I hoped you might have joy of the instrument," John explained. "I will leave, if you would like to be alone while you play."

"No," Rodney replied. "Don’t leave. It's just... it's a magnificent looking instrument."

"Ah! But you were not here when, as a very young child – probably about three or four, I vomited all over the keyboard when I was sick one day. Mother thought to soothe me with music but did not realize how upset my stomach still was," John laughed. "It was not a pretty sight."

Rodney laughed. "No that would not have been pretty," he agreed.

"It is an instrument that is meant to be played," John encouraged him. "I suspect no one has touched it since she died."

Without a word, Rodney drew out the bench and initialized the power to the system. He placed a tentative hand on the keyboard and picked out a simple tune. As he became more comfortable with the instrument, the melody became more complex and it was not long before the chamber was filled with music. John drifted back to find a seat out of Rodney's line of sight, so as not to disturb him.

It was almost an hour before Rodney faltered slightly at the keyboard. He brought his piece to closure, and stopped, head bowed above the keyboard. He straightened, turned to look at John.

"That was beautiful," John breathed. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Rodney replied, flexing his fingers and massaging his wrists. "The beauty and the sound of the instrument drew me to play more than I have in a long time. But any pain I have from that will be more than worth it."

John stood and walked over to Rodney, taking one hand in his. He lightly massaged the long fingers bringing a small groan of delight from Rodney. "I think we can get some muscle relaxing crème for you," he offered. "I would not want you to be uncomfortable."

"I think I will need it," Rodney replied, not taking his hand from John's. After a short time, Rodney put in reluctantly, "I should close down the instrument properly. It is too beautiful to neglect that small duty."

John leaned in, "Allow me. I often did that for my mother." He pressed the proper buttons and moved the controls so that the instrument powered down and the covers that had protected it were placed properly over it.

"Lunch now, I think," John decided.

Rodney's stomach made noises of agreement. "I think we're all in favor of that, then," he laughed.

The exited the chamber to find Cadman waiting for them, eyes shining. "That was beautiful, sir."

"I'm no expert," Rodney protested.

"But it was," John put in. He turned to Cadman. "Where would lunch be?"

"Your rooms, sir," she answered.

"That's fine," John replied. He gently captured Rodney's hand. "If you would have some muscle crème sent to the room, Rodney would like it for his hands."

"Certainly," she agreed.

A lunch of salad and sandwiches was waiting for them in John's room. John got them each a beer from his cooling unit to go with the food and they fell on the meal as if they had not eaten in days. Another guard brought a pot of crème while they were eating the sweet that had been provided.

When they had finished it all, Rodney sat back and sighed. "Now, I could use a nap."

The thought made parts of John very interested in doing things in bed that did not involve sleeping. "You can go back to your suite to lie down, or," he offered diffidently, "you can take a nap here. If you would like."

Rodney looked at him lazily. "That does not sound very slow to me," Rodney teased.

John had to grin. "I would leave you to sleep. Although, if you would like, I could massage the muscle crème into your hands as you relaxed. Nothing more."

"Ohh," Rodney moaned, the sound sending a small shiver down John's spine. "Yes. That you certainly can do for me. Thank you."

John stood and held out a hand to Rodney. "This way, then." He led Rodney into the sleeping room.

"Take off your shoes and... perhaps your shirt so that you do not get crème on it," John directed. He pulled out a light blanket. "You can use this. The room does not get cool but the cover makes it... comfortable."

Rodney toed off his shoes and took off the stockings he was wearing. He wriggled his bare toes in the lush carpet. "Barefoot always feels good, just don't get to do it very often." He took off his shirt and John had an excellent view of broad shoulders and strong arms before Rodney took the blanket and lay back on the bed, arranging the pillows to his liking.

John toed off his own shoes but did not remove any other clothing. He did not want to tempt himself any more than necessary. He got a towel from the bathing room and placed the pot of crème on the table at the side of the bed and took a scoop on his fingers. With his other hand, he picked up Rodney's lax hand from the bed and started soothing in the crème.

He could feel Rodney relax as he worked the crème into the hand. John worked the fingers individually before working his way up to the wrist and the forearm, knowing that more than the hands would ache from the unaccustomed workout. Rodney was mostly asleep as he moved to the other side of the bed to perform the same task on the other hand and arm. Rodney was fully asleep by the time John finished.

John wiped his hands on the towel and, unable to resist, lay down on the bed next to Rodney. Just for a moment...

John opened his eyes to see blue eyes watching him, close and warm. He had ended up under the blanket Rodney had been using, their legs tangled together.

"Hey!" John said softly.

"Hey, yourself!" Rodney answered.

John wriggled slightly in the bed and moved closer to Rodney. "This is nice," he said. He leaned in for a soft kiss.

Rodney rolled John on his back, laying partially on top of him as they deepened the kiss. John used his hands to touch the skin of Rodney's shoulders, his back, down toward his enticing derriere. Rodney moved his hips against John and John pushed back against the delicious pressure.

Breaking the kiss, Rodney looked down at John. "Slow? Or maybe not so slow?"

John took a deep breath, a second. He grinned, "Maybe not so slow?"

"Good," Rodney replied, moving his hips again. "I want to make you come."

John groaned at the thought. He placed his hands on Rodney's hips to hold him in place as pleasure started to curl around the base of his spine. Rodney held himself firmly above John as John gave in to the urge to move. He arched and came hard enough to curl his shoulders up slightly. He kissed Rodney firmly before he relaxed on the bed. He held on long enough to give Rodney someplace to rub against and Rodney gave a long moan of pleasure.

They lay panting, touching lightly, soothing.

"My apologies but... this is faintly gross," Rodney murmured in John's ear.

"Next time," John started and saw Rodney's head come up slightly. "Next time, we take our clothes off and do this properly."

"Mmmm.... sounds nice," Rodney replied sleepily, laying his head next to John's for a long moment. "Sorry, I would like to clean up."

"Is... is showering together fast or slow?" John asked.

"Oh, probably on the fast side," Rodney answered with a small grin. "But, a shower together would be fun." He looked down at his damp pants. "I hope you can lend me something that will fit."

"I can find something," John replied.

Rodney rolled off the bed stripping off his stained clothing. John watched as he walked naked toward the bathing room. "Coming?"

John scrambled out of the bed, shedding clothes as he followed Rodney. He turned on the shower as he entered, not as hot as he had yesterday but steam started to accumulate in the room.

Showering together was fun, John realized. Rodney was playful as he washed John down carefully. He let John return the favor, making John scrub his back carefully. They toweled off and wandered out into the bedroom.

Rodney grabbed John's hand and pulled him close for a soft kiss.

John wanted to wrap himself around Rodney and not move but they did have to have at least a small talk. He went to the closet and shuffled through the clothes that were there. "Actually, none of this is mine," he explained. "So there are things in several sizes." He pulled out some pants, held them up and handed them to Rodney. "Try these." He dug through to find a shirt that would go with it.

Rodney took them and said, "These should do. Thank you." He pulled them on, they were a little long but clung to his body deliciously and looked good on him.

"I... I would like to talk," John put in.

Rodney grimaced. "Those words would normally put a fright into me, you know. But I've just had a delicious orgasm and have the hope there are more in my future." He looked around. "Is there anything to eat?"

The change in subject disarmed John completely. "We can get food. A snack?"

"Yes," Rodney said. "Do we need to be anywhere for dinner?"

"Not that I know of," John replied. "I suspect I should ask." John went to the communicator and called for some food. He logged into the computer that had been left for him and looked for messages. "Nothing for tonight but we have been requested to attend a dinner with Father's councilors tomorrow," he reported.

"We will have to learn to deal with them some time," Rodney was more philosophical than John would have expected. Mayhap his experience being the Lead Scholar in his discipline was helpful. It was all part of the multitude of things he did not yet know about Rodney McKay.

John accepted the invitation to the dinner and went to the cooling unit. The staff had been efficient and had re-stocked the unit with more beer. He brought out two and handed one to Rodney.

More efficiency had a chime at the door and Cadman wheeling in a cart with a variety of foods on it. "No citrus," she promised cheerfully. She set the plates on the low table in front of them. "Anything else?"

"We'd like to have dinner... elsewhere," John said. "What kind of options do we have?" After the attack... just yesterday?... he'd have to defer to whatever security considerations the Guard wished to have in place.

Cadman considered. "Let me consult," she replied. "There are... options."

"Someplace nice," John requested. "Doesn't have to be fancy."

"Certainly," she replied. "In... three hours?"

"Yes," he said. "That will be fine."

She nodded and left them alone.

Rodney piled some of everything on his plate. He nibbled his way through some of it, putting aside something that he had made a face at the taste of. He looked at John, "You had something to talk about."

John took a bite of something and chewed for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He put the plate down and picked up the bottle of beer.

"You have to remember that I have known I am to be the Bearer since I was a child," John started. "My mother made me read the history of the Bearers, the stories of their lives. When I was very young, they were stories that didn't seem to have anything to do with me. As I got older, I understood that I was to play a large part in the history of Pegasus. Some day, another Bearer would be reading about me. That was a very scary thought."

John took a swallow of his beer, grateful that Rodney was letting him tell the story at his own pace.

"When I ended up in Athosia, they did not care that I was the Bearer. They cared for my skill in the fields, my knowledge of energy systems and what I could bring to them. I earned my own way. I would tell the leader of the clan of my status as Bearer, if anything were to happen to me it would be important to get a message back to Atlantis." John took a breath.

"Because of my status, I... kept myself from relationships with others," John said softly. "I... I have slept with women, for there is comfort in a warm body, a willing partner. But I can count on both hands the number and none more than thrice. I have stayed away from men, knowing... hoping there was someone special for me. There were friends... but no one special. Until now."

"Ah!" Rodney looked down at his own feet. "You... have seen only the best parts of me. When I am working, I am irritable, mean spirited and do not suffer fools lightly. Many have left my labs in tears or have quit in anger. I have few friends, more enemies than I want to think about. As a result, my relationships have been few and short lived. I will admit to being willing to sleep with either men or women but I have not much more experience than you."

That was comforting in some ways. John was worried that Rodney would find him... lacking in his experience with men. Their experience earlier did seem to portend good things for them.

"I think, as you told your Father," Rodney replied gently, "we will suit. There will be times that will be difficult for we are both independent and I suspect you can be as stubborn as I can be."

"What makes you think I can be stubborn?" John was curious.

"You stayed away from here for twenty years," Rodney pointed out.

John nodded, acknowledging the issue.

"Now what?" Rodney asked.

"Well, I can see if we can take a walk around the city," John offered. "I would like to take some exercise and since you have never been here before, it would be good for you to see the City."

"I'd still like to access the City systems," Rodney added.

"That will be arranged," John promised. "It will have to be after we... bond. The City is particular who she allows access."

Rodney snorted. "If I must wait, I will wait. But I may be after you to bond sooner."

"You only want me for my City," John lamented.

Rodney laughed. He said, "You said there are labs in the Tower?"

John considered. All of the labs would be open to Rodney soon, there were a number they could visit now as part of their tour. "Certainly," he agreed. "Let me see what I can arrange."

Rodney looked down at his borrowed clothes. "Before we go anywhere, I need some different clothes," he declared.

"We will be... conspicuous," John warned. "Many will be interested in both of us. Much of our lives will be... public."

"Oh," Rodney said. "I had not thought of that."

John thought Rodney looked dismayed. Public acclaim was something often desired, the reality was not as one expected.

"We can... leave," John offered. "I can go back with you to Bending. Or you can come to Athosia. We are not obligated."

Rodney hesitated, considering. "I suspect you would be unhappy with that after a time. You are an honorable man and while you do not want to Rule, you will do it. And do it well."

John was amazed. He did not deserve such loyalty from someone he had just met.

Rodney stood. "I think... I will have my belongings moved in here. Unless I am ahead of myself?"

John stood also and moved closer. "I do not want to pressure you, but I would like that."

"You will learn quickly that there are few things I will do if I truly do not want to do them," Rodney stated. "I would like to join you here."

As they went to dinner, John tried hard not to blush as he asked the escort to arrange for Rodney's belongings to be moved into his rooms.

Later that evening, someone had arranged for wine in John's – their room. He poured them both a glass. "A good day," he observed.

"Yes," Rodney agreed. He turned to John. "We do not have to..."

John blushed. "I would like to try. If you will be patient with me."

"Oh, I certainly can be patient with you," Rodney stated, moving closer. "For this we need to be naked."

John groaned even at the thought of that. He put down his glass, moved closer to Rodney so he could feel the heat from the other man. A kiss started soft but moved into want.

"Bed, naked," Rodney muttered against his lips.

John's brain had mostly shut down at that point but he wanted this... They quickly moved to the bedroom, shedding clothes. Rodney got him on his back and then slowed it down. He touched and tasted all parts of John's body. They had found more crème in the bathroom that Rodney had declared "would do" and it now sat on the table next to the bed.

John was lost in sensation but not so much that when Rodney leaned over him and asked, "Are you sure?" John was able to answer, "Yes." John knew it wasn't necessarily an answer as much as a groan.

Rodney entered him carefully, taking his time and making sure John was not in pain. The pain was exquisite and exciting but not so much that he wanted to stop. When they were fully joined, Rodney leaned in and John curled up so they could kiss.

Then Rodney was moving, doing something inside him that more than made the pain go away. Rodney put a hand on John and as Rodney's hips stuttered, John came. A few more pushes and Rodney stiffened and warmth bathed John's insides.

In that moment, John understood his part in the City. There was a promise, a blessing, the City sharing itself with them both.

"John!" Rodney's voice held the awe John was feeling.

"I did not know," John replied, stunned. "It's... " John was at a loss for words. He leaned in and kissed Rodney firmly.

"It's beautiful," Rodney said softly. "Like you."

John felt himself blush but pulled Rodney in close, reveling in the closeness. After a moment he felt Rodney get up and then return with a warm washcloth, cleaning them both. Rodney eased into the bed, wrapping himself about John and they fell asleep.

John woke slowly, feeling safe and warm in a way he had not for a long time. He and Rodney lay tangled in each other, more comfortable than he would have thought for two who had not even known the existence of the other a sevenday ago. Now, John could not see his life without Rodney in it.

"Hey!" Rodney said softly. "How are you? You okay?"

"Mmmm..." John agreed. "Very okay."

"We should get up," Rodney suggested. "Not that I want to move."

John moved slightly and flinched at the slight pain in his rear.

"You are not okay!" Rodney protested. "Let me check you out."

"I think, some of the muscle crème and then a day of rest," John countered.

"John..." Rodney protested.

John leaned in and cut off any further protest with a kiss. "I have hurt more from a session with an equine. It is not serious," he soothed.

"Then a warm shower and some breakfast," Rodney countered.

John laughed. "Yes, Rodney."

Rodney checked him out thoroughly but efficiently in the shower. As they finished, Rodney admitted, "I have a... compulsion. One to keep you safe, something I never would have considered before." He wrapped one arm around John's waist and placed the other on his stomach. "I think..."

John concentrated for a moment. "A son. We will have a son..." He looked into shining blue eyes. "Rodney. Thank you."

Rodney leaned in for a kiss. "He will have your eyes," he promised. "And will be loved."

"As I love you," John returned the promise with the kiss.

**Epilogue**

"Rod-nee..." John whined.

"What?" Rodney turned and looked at John. "What do you want?" John knew the exasperation had a level of fondness underneath it and did not take offense.

John wriggled in the bed and plastered himself against Rodney. "Do you think we have time for a visit to Athosia?" He couldn't hold in the grin. "A vacation maybe?"

"John!" Rodney demanded. "You aren't..."

Inexplicably, a feeling of shyness overcame him. He nodded and wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist.

"John..." Rodney sighed. "You aren't even close to forty anymore."

"Rod-nee..." John brought out the whine.

"That hasn't worked since... Grace, for heaven's sake," Rodney replied calmly. "That was three kids ago."

"Had to try," John mumbled against Rodney's stomach. Then he grinned. "Well? Can we go on vacation?"

Rodney sighed. "Your call, as you know. Can Atlantis spare us for a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah," John replied. "The delegations from Liad and Sateda have to be put off a few days but if we throw in some equines they won't complain... it's what they really want anyway."

"You're right there," Rodney agreed. Even with the work they had done on expanding power grids on planets and making ZedPMs more affordable, the equines from Athosia were a proven, reliable form of transportation as well as making excellent service animals. Giving power to all the planets of Pegasus was a never ending project. Good thing the Ancients had planned for that.

"A boy this time," John said softly. Almost as soon as John conceived, the city could tell them the gender. It wasn't as soon as their first but still amazed them that she could do that. With all they now knew of the City, it shouldn't be quite so amazing but this was personal.

Rodney's eyes lit up. The last three babies had been girls. All adored and all loved but something in Rodney had been hoping for another boy to go with Samsun, their first born. Now twelve, he would be thrilled to finally have a younger brother.

"This has to be the last one," Rodney was firm. "The doctors said last time that you shouldn't get pregnant again."

"City says it's okay," John was firm. And that was the final answer, they both knew.

"The last one," Rodney was adamant.

"Yes, Rodney," John replied dutifully. He leaned in for a kiss, warm and familiar.

"John..."

John could hear the frustration in that. He grew serious. "If the City had indicated there was the least bit of risk, I would have asked her to sterilize me. Well, after talking with you, of course."

"Better," Rodney huffed.

"It was a long shot anyway," John admitted. "But she said if I did get pregnant it would be fine. We make great kids."

"You could have warned me, you know," Rodney protested mildly.

"Ummm... yeah, sorry," John apologized.

"Last one?" Rodney persisted.

"Last one," John promised.

"So when do we leave on this vacation?" Rodney asked, being practical John knew.

"Soon as we tell the kids," he replied.

"They'll be thrilled," Rodney sounded resigned to the squealing with happiness the girls would be making. Well, little Lizzie might not understand what the fuss was about but she'd follow the example of her older sisters. Samsun would look superior, like he had planned the entire thing himself. Although Rodney probably would be having his own talk with the City, Samsun's connection to the City was strong enough that he might have had some small influence over the entire situation. The City wouldn't do anything dangerous, but it certainly might do something their son wanted if Samsun presented his case properly.

"Love you," John whispered against Rodney's lips.

"You idiot," Rodney replied fondly.


End file.
